


I Am For You

by doorwaytoparadise



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, MJN is one big support system, Magical Realism, ish, written in verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorwaytoparadise/pseuds/doorwaytoparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each member of MJN holds the weight of a burden of one of the others, uncaring of how it affects their own life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am For You

**Author's Note:**

> _but love is the sky and i am for you  
>  just so long and long enough_

**Martin**

Martin holds Douglas' 

bad luck 

in his skull, constantly   
keeping his chin up,   
letting others think he 

was 

putting up a front   
of confidence and prissiness.   
Keeping Douglas'   
bad luck alongside 

his 

only made his own   
good luck near nonexistent   
bringing him failure and   
misfortune abound.   
Despite this 

burden 

on his life, he bore it   
with a pride   
he could not explain. 

For to hold up a god   
was a simple duty,   
a job needed to keep   
foundations solid   
and order maintained, 

but 

to hold up a friend was   
beyond a simple task and   
was so much more, 

an 

endowment that could not   
be put into words,   
merely becoming part of 

honor.

The sky god   
cannot falter,   
for who else can they   
turn to in a crisis? 

 

**Douglas**

Douglas holds Carolyn's 

weariness 

in the set of his shoulders, always   
setting them straight and strong,   
fooling everyone into thinking he 

was 

arrogant and smooth.   
The weariness   
weighed him down more than   
he cared to admit, 

his 

shoulders constantly fighting   
to fall, pained and tired, the 

strain

of another driving him downwards.   
He relied on the faith   
his crew had in him   
to keep from falling, 

letting 

their hands pull, grasp   
at his soul, dragging and pushing   
back at the shadows surrounding 

him

to return to the light, and   
out of the abyss,   
where he can 

stand 

tall and confident,   
clever and sly 

among 

the problems that arise,   
ready to protect 

them.

Their alpha   
cannot tire   
when she still has   
a pack to lead. 

 

**Carolyn**

Carolyn holds Arthur's 

unhappiness 

in her chest, becoming   
a wall around her heart   
and making her give off   
a rather unpleasant impression. 

But as everyone knows,  
a mother's love 

is 

one of the strongest forces   
in the universe,   
and she bears the 

weight 

without thought, uncaring   
that it has turned her   
into a snappy old woman. 

Still, she will do  
anything for her child, 

to 

ensure he stays   
the light of her life   
and does not dim beneath   
the shadow of 

her 

vile ex husband.   
No one 

but 

her will carry the tightness   
that comes from memories   
of raised voices and   
slamming doors. 

She 

is sharp and cold   
but it is a small price   
to pay for the cheer   
that radiates like a sun   
from the young man,   
genuine and consistent. 

She knows beyond   
any doubt that she 

needs 

him to keep   
that optimism, needs   
his innocent views, needs 

to 

see him enjoying life,   
laughing and   
being the rock that will 

hold 

the company together   
in the storms that will come.   
She knows 

this 

is as true as any fact,   
and knows   
she is not the only 

one. 

Her son   
cannot lose his smile   
when they so desperately need   
his happiness to carry on. 

 

**Arthur**

Arthur holds Martin's 

self-loathing 

in his arms, waving them about   
as often as possible, lest   
that loathing 

invades 

his own thoughts,   
letting it be seen   
as enthusiasm and   
missing grace. 

His 

constant motion   
led to a certain   
clumsiness and lack of 

ability 

to do things right,   
a sacrifice he was happy   
to make for the sake   
of his skipper. 

But 

he is used to it by now,   
prepared for when whispers   
of worthlessness   
thread their way   
through the air, and 

he 

will throw his arms out,   
near frantic, to dispel them,   
an apology and one of his 

smiles

already on his lips,   
as he knowingly   
upends a container.   
He is well aware of what   
his arms carry, but   
he bounces through life,   
content to serve, 

regardless.

The captain   
cannot lose faith in himself   
for he is their beloved commander   
taking them into the sky


End file.
